1. Field
Embodiments relate to a compound for an organic optoelectronic device, an organic light emitting diode including the same, and a display device including the light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic optoelectronic device is, in a broad sense, a device for transforming photo-energy to electrical energy or a device for transforming electrical energy to photo-energy conversely.
An organic optoelectronic device may be classified as follows in accordance with its driving principles. One type of organic optoelectronic device is an electronic device driven as follows: excitons are generated in an organic material layer by photons introduced from an external light source to a device; the excitons are separated into electrons and holes; and the electrons and holes are respectively transferred to different electrodes and used as a current source (a voltage source).
Another type of organic optoelectronic device is an electronic device driven as follows: a voltage or a current is applied to at least two electrodes to inject holes and/or electrons into an organic material semiconductor positioned at an interface of the electrodes, and the device is driven by the injected electrons and holes.
For example, the organic optoelectronic device may include an organic light emitting diode (OLED), an organic solar cell, an organic photo-conductor drum, an organic transistor, an organic memory device, and the like. and may include a hole injecting or transporting material, an electron injecting or transporting material, or a light emitting material.
The organic light emitting diode (OLED) has recently drawn attention due to an increase in demand for a flat panel display. In general, organic light emission refers to transformation of electrical energy to photo-energy.